TMNT and a pregnant teen
by DragonRidersRulz
Summary: after Dog-Pound becomes Razar. When the turtles meet Raven, a pregnant teen what will they think when she grows claws. What type of mutant will her 2nd daughter be after being raped by Razar? Will Leonardo fall head over heels for this werewolf.
1. Chapter 1

The turtles were about to go out from there sewer hide out when they saw her. A pregnant teen walking alone on the streets, something was different about her. " Leo, what should we do?" " Leo?" Leo was staring at her, _shes pretty._he thought. A kraang bot appeared out of the shadows.

Raph was about to jump out when he froze, her nails grew long and turned into claws. She tore the kraang guy out and demolished the robot, it was over. She took a sniff, and turned her head directly toward the turtles. She fainted on the spot.

**I am updating, if i should continue please tell me in the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long... I couldn't decide if I should continue and what should happen in this chapter.**

The turtles looked at each other, they silently all agreed. They each grabbed one of her limbs and carried her down the sewer to the layer.

"She's heavy!" Mikey complained.

" NO duh, shell for brains!" Raphael growled in response.

"Both of you, quiet." Leo snapped.

Her fangs went back to normal and her claws retracted.

"Interesting." said Donnie while he had that familiar look in his eyes. Leo just shook his head and Donnie looked back at her. They placed her on the couch and they panted.

When the girl awoke, she stared around in awe and her eyes turned toward the turtles. She took a sniff and her eyes widened. Mikey came out from the kitchen, he had a plate filled with pizza omelets.

" May I have one?" she asked, her voice was so beautiful like an angels.

She had told them her name was Raven. She followed Donatello's view to her nails.

" I'm guessing your wondering what I am?" Donnie nodded his head. She grabbed her bag and pulled out a lap top, she typed something in and showed them the screen and they all gasped.

**AWWWW! I will post another chapter soon! Please review, the more reviews, the more I post. Though I am nervous, should I continue? **


	3. Chapter 3

_Werewolf. _

"NO it is not possible, technically werewolves are just myths, legends their NOT REAL." Donnie stated while pacing.

"Leprechauns are real." Mikey said smiling.

"NO THEY ARE NOT"

"They aren't?"

*sighs* " No... shell for brains" Raph said while face palming.

Mikey was crying over his ' leprechauns' and Donnie was plain mad about a _myth_ being real.

" Well you quys are mutants so why can't i be a werewolf.' her claw went up Donnie's neck.

"Can't breath..." *gasp* He panted for breath. Master Splinter then walked in, took a look around and said in his Japanese accent; :Who is this... "

He saw her claws and glowing eyes and he heard a *_bang bang bang* _Mikey was... hitting his head on a wall. He stopped, his head had blood on it. Master Splinter saw something in her eyes change as she smelt the blood. Her head turned toward Michelangelo.

**He He... sorry this took so long... writers block. Well I know this chapter is kinda sucky... but should i continue?**


	4. Chapter 4

Her glowing red eyes meeting his baby blue ones. Next thing he knows, she is standing right next to him. Her fangs open and a growl escapes her throat and fill the room. She stopped, looked annoyed and turned. Then the lights went out.

When Donnie got the lights back on, Raven was gone. Leo was the first to speak.

"Where did she go?"

" Maybe, she turned into a dog and dug a hole in the ground and ran and dug for bo-"

" Ya Mikey, like that happened." Raph interrupted.

**A couple months later...**

The turtles were just hanging out in the living room when they heard something come from Ravens old room. They all looked at each other when a whimpering interrupted the turtles. They silently went up stairs and stood at the door. A slow growl came from the room, as Mikey opened the door a dark figure threw herself at him.

_Please don't hurt me please don't hurt me. _Was all Mikey was thinking as his eyes opened up. He grinned as he saw Raven ( as a dog) sitting on his plastron. She got up and morphed into her normal human body, " Meet Lilac."

They watched as a small girl looked from behind her mother. She was beautiful.

" Is she a... a... werewolf too?" Donnie questioned, gazing at the small child.

" No, she is human, I can smell it on her."

"YAY I'm an uncle!" Michelangelo grinned and lifted the young girl.

Lilac was trying to eat his mask tails when he set her down on the couch and started to watch his shows.


End file.
